A Puppy Like No Other
by Nefertili
Summary: Trapped in a domestic dog's form due to a kuromiko's curse, Sesshoumaru stumbles upon a certain priestess who could perhaps hold the key to bringing his human form back. SessKik. On hiatus.
1. 00: Kuromiko

**Author's notes:** I'm not dead, people! After a long lay-off, I finally decided to stretch my ficwriting powers again in my newest story like no other. It's SessKik, but mark my words it won't be like my previous arc, Satsukibare. I have long since considered writing this, but due to time considerations I put it off for quite some time. Well, now you could enjoy something new. ;) But before that, I'd like to make a few points clear. In this story:

1) There is NO Shikon no Tama, or Naraku for that matter  
2) Inuyasha and co. don't exist  
3) Rin and Jaken don't play a part here  
4) Kikyou is a real human, not a clay doll person

And finally...

5) If you don't like the pairing or this extreme alternate universe setting, please hit the back button now because flamers aren't my thing.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters I used in this story. They are the property of Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**A PUPPY LIKE NO OTHER**

_By Antarel Nefertili_

**Prologue: Kuromiko**

It would seem strange if the Lord of the West was found walking in human territory, but that was the exact case at the moment. Whether out of boredom or utter curiosity, it is unknown; after all, who knows what went on in Sesshoumaru's mind? However, that doesn't change the fact that he is a Demon Lord, and he won't let any youkai or human pass him by without realizing _that._

Sesshoumaru passed among the reddening maples with the same subtlety of the autumn foliage shedding their leaves quietly for winter. His long silver hair and regal form, set against a background of vermillion tones, were indeed the stuff worthy of a fine painter's talents, but unfortunately no painter was present to survey the scene. Not that he would have the chance to paint that sight; chances are, Sesshoumaru would lop his head off before he could get a good hold of his brushes.

'_The West is devoid of anything interesting,' _he thought, not even seeing the least beauty in the maple leaves scattering at his feet. '_But alas, nothing could compare to the dullness here.'_

Suddenly, a steady sort of chanting cut sharply across the chilly air. Sesshoumaru stopped in his tracks, his sharp sense of hearing picking up the lines. To his irritation, the person chanting was warbling and slurring the words so much that it was acoustically impossible to make out the words. However, the very cadence of the chant was enough for him to recognize, and he knew at once what kind of person was responsible.

'_A miko, huh? What a pain in the ear. I'll take care of that annoying voice soon enough.'_

...o0o...

Tsubaki was very intent on her spell, but she did not miss the aura of the taiyoukai as he neared her. She couldn't be more pleased. She had originally set up her enchantments so as to attract lesser youkai so she could absorb them and thus maintain her eternal youth, but what was this? She had caught a Demon Lord in her web, or at least she thought she had. It was a chance she shouldn't miss.

He approached her from the back, and she feigned disinterest while suppressing whoops of triumph. This one was certainly more powerful than any she had ever encountered before. To Tsubaki, its powers are more than enough to assure her of all the physical beauty she wanted.

"You are on my way, miko," the youkai said coldly, with a note of a threat hanging in the deadly tone.

At his words, Tsubaki let out a chuckle and slowly turned to face the adversary.

"I'd like to correct you, youkai," she said with her snakelike malice, a cunning smirk spreading on her features. "I am no pure shrine maiden who confines herself in dusty temples until she expires. I am more powerful than that. I am a kuromiko."

Kuromiko. Dark miko. The black brood priestesses perhaps more forbidding than any youkai alive.

Such threatening titles which would have made other humans shudder didn't even elicit a dramatic response from the silver-haired demon. He merely tilted his head to the side and let out a bored grunt.

"That doesn't change the fact that you're a ningen," he retorted. "Get out of my way, lower life, before I end your life personally with my claws."

Tsubaki's expression contorted into a nasty grimace. What thick skin this demon had! Well, she would skin him soon enough.

"Of course you will," said she, "_If_ you could, that is."

Taking that as the acceptance to his challenge, the youkai with the Prussian blue mark on his forehead and the dark priestess began their clash of powers. He focused his demonic force at her, while her own spiritual powers fought back. The mere fact that she was able to set up a good counterattack, or that she was unable to break through his powers at the first blow, was a surprise for both of them.

"Hmm," Tsubaki taunted. "This youkai doesn't seem too shabby."

Her enemy had an immediate reply.

"You are a little more respectable than a speck of dust. Remarkable for a human."

Spiritual energy and youkai chi contended against each other. The surrounding forest took the damage of the taiyoukai and kuromiko's battle. Trees which still managed to remain upright on their roots lost their leaves prematurely as the hurricane forces swept them. Other living creatures, youkai and animal alike, fled in terror at the deadly clash. For a while, it seemed like the match was at a stalemate, then unexpectedly...

"_AAARGH!"_

Tsubaki let out an exclamation of pain as her power gave way. The demon's attack hit her full force, and she found herself knocked flat to the ground. She tried to stand up, but she felt as though she couldn't muster enough energy to do so. How could he… How could it… No youkai had been able to defeat her before!

The demon eyed the tattered form of the dark priestess with an indifferent look. Serves her right. Now he could leave in peace. Turning his back on her, he continued on his way as though nothing happened.

Teal eyes narrowed and burned with the desire for revenge. He had destroyed her beauty, her good looks - the things that mattered most to her. And what damage he had done to her body couldn't amount to half the damage he had given her pride. He would pay for what he had done.

Gathering all her remaining power into a main focal point, Tsubaki raised her right hand in a gesture of doom.

"_CURSE YOU, DEMON!"_

Before he had the chance to react, her spiritual anger charged at him with supernatural speed. He felt himself being knocked off his feet and carried away by the force. The whiteness was blinding; he couldn't fathom what was happening.

Smiling evilly at her work, Tsubaki's body went limp on the ground, out for the count.

...o0o...

When Sesshoumaru regained consciousness, the first thing that shocked his senses was the ache all over his body. As a taiyoukai, such pain was foreign to him. That kuromiko must really be capable enough to render such damage to him.

Staggering, he managed to stand up and resume his walking. However, he felt that something was very wrong. Why were the trees so much taller? Why does it feel so cold? Why...?

The 'why' finally hit him when he looked down and saw two sets of paws on the ground instead of hands. Not daring to believe, he assessed himself from the side. He saw another two sets of paws for his feet. Well, he must have changed into his true youkai form without him knowing.

Thinking that such matter could be easily remedied, Sesshoumaru readied to focus his youki and change himself back into his human form, but it suddenly occurred to him that there was _no _youki for him to focus. What had become of him?

He examined himself one more time. Ragged-looking paws. No excess fur wrapping around his torso starting from the shoulder. Heck, he wasn't exactly furry, period. He was thin and poor-looking, with his ribs sticking out clearly from the off-white fur. The more he tried to convince himself that he was only in his true form, the more he began to think that this _wasn't _his true youkai form.

'_Myself... I _must _see myself...'_

Running on his four paws, Sesshoumaru searched frantically for any pool of water that could serve as a mirror. He found one almost immediately, a puddle in the middle of a nearby muddy road. What he saw gave the ultimate proof that he wasn't what he thought he was.

Staring back at him from the murky water was a little dog. There was no crescent mark on its forehead, nor magenta marks along its mouth. It was thin. It was horrid. Hardly like an inuyoukai at all.

He had become an ordinary dog.

* * *

Hehe, so there goes Sesshy as a poor puppy dog. And just who is going to adopt him? Stay tuned for upcoming chapters, and please leave a review or two behind as a gesture of appreciation. Thanks! 


	2. 01: White Puppy

**Author's notes:** Sorry for the delay. I have been too engrossed in playing Pokemon Pearl that I neglected my story.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters I used in this story. They are the property of Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**A PUPPY LIKE NO OTHER**

_By Antarel Nefertili_

**I: White Puppy**

For a while, Sesshoumaru stared blankly at his reflection on the puddle. Then, abruptly, he bounded up and splashed on the water, as though by distorting the reflection he would distort reality. He ran around in circles, encountering more small pools of muddy water. They all showed the same thing: an ordinary little dog with poor brown eyes. For once in his life, the previously aloof taiyoukai felt fear engulf his senses.

He ran along the battered-looking road desperately, searching his mind vainly for a solution to his problem. He was in a deadly fix, he knew. Reduced to the status of this... this pathetic bag of skin on a framework of bones, and with his powers all gone, Sesshoumaru was fully aware that he would stand no chance against a youkai, an animal, or heck, even a human, should any encounter him. What was he to do now?

A thick evening mist began to rise in the air, limiting visibility. The poor little puppy, however, continued to run whilst looking side by side frantically, afraid that a predator will suddenly emerge from the forbidding fog and do him in. His confusion and fear blinded him from seeing the abrupt drop on the ground below him, and suddenly he found himself falling down a steep incline. Hitting several rock outcrops, he let out uncharacteristically high-pitched barks, but he continued going downwards, downwards, until finally he hit stable ground once more.

Sesshoumaru let out another of the distressed barks as the shock passed through his entire body. He was disgusted with himself. Disgusted for being so out of control. Disgusted for crying out like he did earlier. However, as he reproached himself, he discovered that even though he was now stuck in the body of a miserable canine, he still possessed a deadly weapon that he could put to his advantage - his wit. He still retained his intelligence, and with it, his pride. As long as he had them, there is still hope. _As long as he could keep himself under control..._

Guided by this new resolve, he struggled to get back on his feet. At that moment, he was made aware of the injury he had unwittingly given himself due to the fall. His right front paw hurt severely every time he tried to put even the least weight on it. He smelled blood - his own - dripping slightly from the wound, and he wondered how he was going to mask it. The scent would draw in all sorts of predators, and he would be in greater danger.

'_Hold yourself together,' _he admonished himself. He took in several deep breaths. Only until he was calm enough did he make another move.

Sesshoumaru surveyed his surroundings. He was still a thick sort of forest, and he was at the foot of a small cliff. It was a miracle that he survived, but he had to get away from this place quickly. Limping painfully, he stood up and began his slow journey to who knows where.

...o0o...

A young woman slept beside a little girl in their simple hut. Then, responding to an inner call, the woman's eyes blinked open groggily and she stretched her body. It was still dark outside, especially now that it was the fall season, when nights were lengthening. But for the miko, the day had already begun.

Kissing her little sister lightly on the cheek, Kikyou rose from the mat and proceeded to change from her rough cotton night robe into her full miko attire. Once she had clad herself in the white kimono top and scarlet hakama, she started up a little bit of fire. Into one pot she heaped some aromatic greens and oil to make an ointment, and into another she placed some water and rice grains to cook for their morning meal. If she saw her planned schedule through, their breakfast would be ready by the time Kaede woke up and after they had eaten they would set out to gather some autumn herbs.

While the pots and their contents warmed over the fire, she prepared the things she would need for the day: her bow and arrows, some bandages and medicine for unexpected accidents, and a couple of ofuda, sacred seals on paper that could be used to vanquish demons. Not that she needed the last item badly; her spiritual power alone was enough to strike fear in almost any youkai.

A young miko of seventeen, Kikyou was quite beautiful even in her plain garments. Long black hair, which she tied back every time she went out, was currently unbound and spilling down her back like liquid ebony. Hidden beneath the shadows of her bangs were soulful mahogany eyes which almost always carried a hint of melancholy amidst her slight smile. After all, she was a priestess. It was her duty to serve her people and to protect them from marauding youkai which had steadily increased over the years. There was no place for her to think of her own happiness.

Fragrant odors from her older sister's concoction finally roused Kaede, and at once Kikyou greeted her, "Why, good morning, Kaede."

Rubbing her eyes, Kaede yawned and replied, "G' morning, oneesama."

Kikyou went back to the fire and tended to the cooking pots to keep them from boiling over. "You had a good sleep?"

"Hai," Kaede said, getting up and joining her sister beside the hearth. "The weather's starting to get cold, and it makes you feel so comfortable."

Kikyou chuckled slightly as she removed the pot of ointment from the fire to cool. The rice would just need a few more minutes. After that was done, she would get several pieces of dried fish from their store and several preserved vegetables from a jar for them to eat.

"What are we going to do today, oneesama?" Kaede asked, sniffing the cooling ointment with a relaxed expression on her young girl's face.

"We have to find some fujibakama for Yuki's grandfather. His gout is bothering him extremely these days. If we can find some ominaeshi, all the better. Some ought to be around by this time."

...o0o...

After they had breakfasted, Kikyou tied back her long tresses in her usual tarashigami style and they set out to pick the herbs. The villagers greeted them as they passed, and several children flocked around Kikyou, demanding to know where she was going.

"Kikyou-sama, can't we play today?"

"Kikyou-sama, tell us the story about the tennyo and the fisherman once again, please, please?"

"Kikyou-sama..."

The miko patiently smiled at the children's enthusiasm. They were as fond of her as she was fond of them. Kneeling to meet each of them in the eye, Kikyou explained to them that she won't be able to play hide-and-seek or rock-paper-scissors with them at the moment. She and Kaede are going herb hunting today, but if they wanted to come, they would be more than welcome.

Almost everyone instantly volunteered to go with Kikyou and Kaede, but the priestess told them to ask their parents' permission first because they might have to go a good distance from the village.

"Can we really go with you, Priestess Kikyou?" a little girl of Kaede's age asked eagerly.

"Yes, yes, Yuki," Kikyou replied, nodding. "But go tell your grandpa first that we would be picking herbs to ease his pain. Hurry, the herbs are waiting for us!"

Yuki ran off to a nearby hut, and shortly afterwards went out again with a big smile on her face. After a few more minutes, Kikyou was journeying out of the village, with a small group of children to keep her company.

...o0o...

The poor puppy was already very exhausted. He had limped his way around the forest the whole time, and his injured paw, along with his exhaustion, was taking its toll on his weak energy. But he had to get clear out of the forest; a wounded dog would be an easy meal to a pack of wolves, even if that dog has the mind of a cunning demon lord.

'_I have to endure this... I must not give in...'_

Sesshoumaru stopped his wobbly gait, pausing to lick at his wounded right front paw. The taste of his own blood was metallic, and he flinched slightly. How long was he going to walk? And precisely, how long was he going to stay in this body? Surely, surely, the spell would fade with time, and he could once more resume his human form...? Maybe this spell is only temporary...

'_Maybe, huh?' _he thought to himself. '_Such things seldom are.'_

Then, he was made conscious of the pangs in his own belly. Why was he becoming hungry? Oh right, he was a mortal, and mortals need constant sustenance, unlike the rank of demons in which he (once) belonged. Now, how was he to forage for food at a time like this? Chances are, instead of filling his own belly he will end up feeding another mouth with his own flesh.

Sesshoumaru wearily raised his eyes, and to his surprise and delight he saw a lighted break among the trees. He had reached the edge of the woods. Exerting his strength once more, he stood up and limped towards the clearing. Just then, his ears caught the sound of gay children's chatter which made him more cautious.

His senses on the alert all the more now, Sesshoumaru made his way carefully to the sunlight while doing his best to stay hidden in the shadows. Resting his uninjured paws on a tree root, he warily looked out to observe the humans. Most of them were little children, and one of the brats seemed to lecture the others on a certain plant which she pointed out on the ground. But the last figure to appear was the one that struck a jolt of lightning in Sesshoumaru.

She was wearing the garments of a full-fledged miko, and strapped to her shoulder were a bow and quiver of arrows. Although this priestess was clearly different from the kuromiko he had encountered previously, Sesshoumaru had learned not to underestimate these breed of humans.

His caution was shortly overwhelmed by a strong desire to flee, and before he knew it his feet were hurriedly walking backwards. In his clumsiness, he tripped over a large root and he let out a loud yelp as his injury made contact with the rough sticks littering the forest floor.

...o0o...

Kikyou had led her charges to the nearby woods while keeping her powers on the alert just in case some impertinent youkai dared to attack her young companions. They found plenty of ominaeshi, which the children eagerly picked and gathered for her. However, there was no fujibakama nearby, and it was what she needed most. They needed to go farther.

They reached a clearing in the forest, and she was very happy to see it dotted here and there by small clusters of the herb. Kaede wasted no time leading the children to a sample of the plant and explaining to them about its benefits and how to identify it. Kikyou smiled inwardly at her younger sister. She had naturally taken in all that Kikyou had taught her about the healing arts.

Suddenly, a small cry made them all jump. The young boys and girls were silenced and they surveyed their surroundings cautiously.

"What was that?" one of them asked with a note of fear in his voice.

Kikyou was beside them at once, but her face remained serene whilst the others tensed up. She listened closely, and she traced the sound to a nearby tree. Telling the children to stay where they were, the miko made her way to the tall evergreen. What she saw made her gasp, but more out of concern than alarm.

It was a wounded little dog. The poor thing was starved; she can see from the way its bones stuck out from its dirty white fur. To top it all, there was a bleeding wound on its right front paw. It lay on its side beside a large root, too weak to get up.

As Kikyou stepped nearer to the animal, it seemed to struggle to get back on its feet but was unable to do so. The small brown eyes looked at her with alarm as small pitiful barks escaped from its mouth.

"I am not going to hurt you, little friend," she said softly, kneeling beside the puppy. She slowly extended her hand to comfort the wounded creature, but it promptly bit into her palm, drawing blood.

Kikyou flinched slightly, but she bore the pain. She must have let out a note of pain, because Kaede and the other children rushed to her side in utter disregard of her orders. But Kikyou was too occupied with the dog to tell them of their mistake.

"He bit you, sister!" Kaede exclaimed.

"Hush, Kaede, I'm okay," Kikyou whispered. "Don't shout; you'll frighten the little one all the more."

Gradually, the dog's jaws slackened on their bite, and it let out one last tired bark before losing consciousness. The pitiful puppy must have overexerted itself.

"Is it still alive?"

"He's so young, only a puppy..."

"He's so ugly," a little boy remarked with a frown as he surveyed the form on the ground.

"Don't say that, Ryu," Kikyou berated the boy. "He's only like that because no one's been taking care of him. We have to take him back to the village. With that kind of wound, he'll not survive for long."

The children watched the miko closely as she deftly applied some ointment on the bite wound on her palm and wrapped it in a clean bandage. Once she had taken care of her own wound, Kikyou then turned her attention to that of the puppy. Gently taking hold if its injured paw, she cleaned the blood out of the gash and covered it securely in bandages. Knowing that none of the children would willingly carry the poor thing, she carefully slid her arms under its bony body frame and lifted it up. He was so light; he was no burden to Kikyou as she rested his head on her shoulder while her arms held him close to her chest.

With the puppy unconscious in her arms, Kikyou and the others made their way back to the village.

...o0o...

Had his mind been free of the influence of pain and hunger, Sesshoumaru would have resisted the priestess in her every move, especially when she tried to carry him. However, he was too tired to defend himself anymore, and she was unfazed by the bite he gave her earlier. He was hardly conscious as she bound up his wound, and he did not resist when she drew him into her arms.

'_She's a priestess! You must fight her before she turns you into something more humiliating...'_

However, the warmth and comfort of her arms, combined with the gentle gait as she walked, soon drove all thoughts of worry from Sesshoumaru's mind. He surrendered himself to the deep slumber assailing his eyelids, the image of his savior miko remaining strong and clear in his mind.

* * *

**Glossary of Japanese terms:**

_Fujibakama_ - boneset plant, used in folk medicine for treating gout and influenza, but extreme care should be exercised as overdosing could lead to poisoning and liver failure  
_Ominaeshi_ - valerian or maidenflower, may have a strong disagreeable smell but helps induce sleep and relaxation  
_Tarashigami_ - low basic ponytail tied with a ribbon

**Review responses:**

MadeNew: I hope you have a good time with the SessKik community! Yeah, Kiky is quite the person to help Sessh at his current state.  
lonely-dreamlover: I intentionally made Sesshy sickly in the beginning so he will have some room for improvement, or more precisely, so Kiky will have more room to make her improvements. ;)  
Cold Kikyo: Even Sesshy is a softie, hehe.  
inubaka101: Arigatou!  
hitokiri angel: I will try to make it more interesting, I promise. :)  
Bewilderedloca: Sesshy will become prettier in the future chapters, don't worry.  
superheroxnerd: lol I think Sesshy is still a puppy by youkai standards anyway. Tsubaki is often ignored, but I quite like her and the Kikyou-Tsubaki rivalry.  
crescentbellflower: Thanks! Here's the update...  
Soul of AquaBlue: I know I gotta update. It bugs me too, yeah...


	3. 02: The Mistake

**Author's notes:** Oh heavens! I died and went back to life again...or maybe not. TT Apologies for the long lay-off. The mood of the manga is not exactly my type these days so I had to import a muse from my other fandoms just to rekindle my interest. Don't worry, though. I have already started on this story, and I won't abandon it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters I used in this story. They are the property of Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**A PUPPY LIKE NO OTHER**

_By Antarel Nefertili_

**II: The Mistake**

"Please hold the puppy down for me, Kaede," Kikyou said whilst letting out a drained sigh.

The priestess' younger sister nodded nervously as she put her hands on the squirming puppy's head to steady it. The little dog had revived when Kikyou and Kaede returned to their hut after picking herbs, and at once the sisters realized that there was much more energy packed in that feeble-looking form than they expected. It had tried to run from the miko's grasp the moment she laid him down, and now they were wrestling with the bundle of matted fur as Kikyou tried to put a splint on the creature's limping foot.

"Oh please do stop struggling," Kaede groaned. Kikyou tried to make the puppy drink some brewed sedatives earlier, but it had stubbornly knocked the bowl from her hands, scattering bits of herb and brown ceramic about the floor.

Kaede let out a scream and withdrew her hands when the thing suddenly lurched and snapped at her, its juvenile fangs aiming for her fingers. Her older sister let go of the bandage she was using to tie the splint to the puppy's right front paw to restrain the creature from further hurting Kaede. With the white sleeves of her miko outfit rolled up to her elbows, one can see numerous scratches caused by the frenzied claws.

"I'm sorry Kaede," Kikyou apologized to her sister. "I should be the one doing this. Why don't you tie the splint to his foot? After all, I taught you already how to do it before."

Kaede, however, was incredulous.

"Do you really mean it, sister Kikyou? I might do it wrong!" She stared fearfully at the struggling little dog, remembering how it had bitten Kikyou when she first tried to approach it in the forest.

To dispel her fears, Kikyou smiled encouragingly at the little girl.

"How are you to know you did it wrong when you haven't tried it? Go on, Kaede. I am here for you."

Kaede looked into Kikyou's eyes. They were the same color as hers, and after a moment it assumed the same amount of determination as seen in the mahogany orbs of the priestess. As Kikyou kept the white dog from moving about, the little girl took the puppy's wounded paw gently and straightened it out against the splint just as her older sister had instructed her to do. She then tied the bandages around the paw, making sure that the knots were tight enough to prevent the splint from slipping but not too tight that it stops circulation.

After securing the last knot, Kaede looked at her sister for approval. Kikyou promptly smiled and told her she did a good job. She loosened her hold on the little dog and it promptly half-crawled half-ran to a corner of the room, sparing the two females an angry glance. Kaede threw her hands up in exasperation.

"Oh sister, do we really have to put up with him?" Kaede complained, wiping the large beads of sweat from her forehead.

"He doesn't have to stay with us," Kikyou replied calmly, fetching some clean water to clean her own wounds. "But I would like to keep him here until he gets better."

Kaede nodded and looked at the curled-up form on the corner, pitifully thin and seemingly weak now that it wasn't struggling.

_'Well, I hope he gets better soon...'_

...o0o...

_'Humans...'_

Sesshoumaru cursed the two females and the rest of their kind in his mind. Who were they to push him around like this? He would give _them_ what they deserve once he got his true form back, and he would rip _that _kuromiko from limb to limb for making him endure all this humiliation. _If _he could get his true form back, that is.

_'Will I ever assume my taiyoukai form again?' _he thought to himself. _'How long do I have to stay like this?'_

He curled himself up, trying to get a comfortable position in which he could sleep. Although the splint prevented him from moving his paw, the taiyoukai admitted that it considerably lessened the pain on that part of his body. Before he closed his eyes, he caught sight of the mahogany-eyed miko undoing the knot of her tarashigami, letting her ebony hair cascade unhindered down her back. Sesshoumaru found himself gazing at her kneeling form, and he almost blushed when he discovered that he had been staring too long.

Berating himself, he turned his head towards the opposite direction. Foolish, foolish of him, to be ensnared by that human's charms even for the briefest moment.

_'Many she-youkai are far more physically attractive than that wench,' _Sesshoumaru thought. _'She is a human, and the faster I get out of her dirty hands, the better.'_

...o0o...

When Sesshoumaru awoke the next day, he found a ceramic bowl filled with some rice and bits of meat set beside him. The miko and the little brat were already awake and having their own meal. He stared at the simple meal they prepared for him with undisguised disdain, but against his will his stomach began to growl. He didn't consider himself worthy of eating whatever trash they had to offer, let alone eat from a bowl like them. What should he do now? Should he abandon all his pride as a demon lord and really act like a common dog and lap up the food from the floor?

_'I am _no _ordinary dog,' _he finally decided when his pride overcame the worst of his appetite after a deadly battle of wits. Sesshoumaru tipped the bowl over with his uninjured paw and shoved its spilled contents away from him, his nose held high in the air.

...o0o...

Kikyou heard the sound of the bowl turning over, and she glanced where the puppy lay on the corner. The creature had awakened, apparently, but it didn't spill the bowl by accident. She could see that because she can see it pushing the grains of rice and thinly sliced meat - precious as gold at this time of the year - away from itself, contrary to what most animals like itself would have done. And who could mistake the rather smug way by which it moved, as though gloating in its success? She stood up and made her way to the little dog.

"You must eat that, little one," the priestess said softly, stooping to gather the contents back into the bowl. "You are starved, and it will help you recover faster."

The dog began to growl fiercely, the hairs on its back rising dangerously. However, its bony frail-looking body seemed so mismatched with the deep growl that Kikyou couldn't help but smile slightly at how silly the poor creature looked.

Picking the last of the spilled grains from the floor, she placed the bowl in front of the white puppy. It yapped at her now, its fangs bared as it went for her hand. Kikyou narrowly missed the assault, taking back her hand at the last moment before the little dog lashed at her.

"Sister!" Kaede exclaimed from where she sat.

"Nothing to worry about, Kaede," Kikyou said automatically, her face without a trace of amusement now as she and the dog stared at each other, as though sizing up each other. The white-colored puppy turned away first, curling up again until Kikyou could only see its back and tail facing her.

_'So it's a battle between you and me. Little dog, that is what you want, isn't it?'_

...o0o...

Sesshoumaru and Kikyou continued their battle of wits for a week-long span. Kaede would often express her disapproval about how many bowls were broken because of the puppy's stubborn refusal, but Kikyou replaced the earthen bowl with a wooden one which, while easier to topple, was less susceptible to breakage than the previous ones. Eventually, mortal hunger forced the youkai to accept whatever food the priestess and her young charge offered, but he never ate it while they were near. Kikyou was observant of his habits, and she learned to leave the little dog alone while he ate.

However, what pride he lost through accepting the food, he recovered whenever she tried to readjust the bindings on his injury, or whenever Kikyou tried to staunch some of the sore spots on his skin with some herb that stung him like never before. Sesshoumaru would squirm around ceaselessly, and with his limited mobility he would run around the inside of the small hut that the sisters shared while Kikyou went after him, panting. At these moments, Kaede would laugh, hardly minding the jar of important ointments or a quiver of half-done arrows that have fallen to the ground due to the entire racket.

But despite his efforts at making life difficult for the miko and her sister, Sesshoumaru did not leave their company even if he knew he could simply limp his way out of the flap door while they were gone for the day. His rational self reasoned that he ought to stay with these humans until the worst of his break had healed, but in the seven days he spent wrestling with the beautiful priestess, a tiny part of him was beginning to enjoy the attention they were giving him.

_'Why don't you leave?' _he asked himself. Once again, he was curled up in his corner, but this time, he had a cozy mat under him, obviously a gift from the dark-eyed priestess. Sesshoumaru tested the strength of his foot, but he couldn't be sure if it was fully healed or not because the splint was depriving it of most mobility. Kikyou and Kaede had gone into the village upon hearing some news that several people had been assaulted by wolves after accidentally disturbing their lair in the forest.

Sesshoumaru eyed the nearby door. He could see weak sunlight attempting to pass through the grass weaving that the entrance had for a flap. It was so easy for anyone to get in, or get out. Was the priestess ever worried that someone might break in their humble dwelling? Did she expect no one would try to harm a hair on her head just because she is a miko? Hmph, come to think of it...Sesshoumaru had yet to see any of her powers. _If_ she had any remarkable ones, that is.

He was beginning to see that Kikyou was different from the dark priestess that trapped him in his present body, but that didn't mean that he trusted her. On the contrary, his rash upbringing made him suspicious of her kind ways, for he was forced to believe that humans had easily corrupted hearts when he was a child.

_'What are your true intents, Priestess?'_

Sesshoumaru sighed and laid his head between his front paws, wondering how long it would take for them to return.

...o0o...

Kikyou, aided by her sister and several other villagers who had some knowledge of medicine, bandaged up the wounded men while their families waited anxiously at a distance. Luckily, none of them sustained life-threatening gashes, and aside from a man that required several stitches on the shoulder, they were all easily taken care of. However, Kikyou was very tired by the end of the session that even Kaede looked worriedly at the beads of sweat dripping freely down her older sister's exhausted face.

"There now," Kikyou said to the last man after handing to him his cloak that had ripped due to the attack. "Go home to your sister. I saw her earlier, and she was really worried that the wolves had done something serious to you."

"Thank you, Lady Kikyou," the man said, bowing to the priestess. "We promise to be more careful next time so as not to cause you more trouble."

But Kikyou shook her head and smiled instead.

"Don't think about it," she replied. "I am here to help you all whenever you need it."

The man nodded and gave her a last bow before walking slowly out of the large hut that the village had erected for public gatherings. Now that all her patients had gone, Kikyou let out a lot of breath which she didn't realize she had been holding. She joined the other healers who were packing up their tools and gathering all the excess medicines for future use.

"Thank goodness none of them died," an old woman remarked to her as she folded some bloodied rags and placed them neatly in a basket.

"True," another said. "I have seen worse of 'em, those brutish wolf attacks. Men losing arms... I even recall one that had his intestines dangling out-"

"Pardon, old aunt," Kikyou said as respectfully as possible. She wasn't in the mood to listen to such graphic descriptions at the moment. Besides, the puppy they left at home was bothering her in her mind. "But do you know someone who doesn't mind having a dog? You see, I am currently taking care of a puppy that has a broken leg, but my duties prevent me from giving it the attention it needs. Perhaps, it would be better off with someone else."

Deep inside, however, Kikyou told herself, _'I am not doing this because I don't want to shoulder the responsibility of taking care of the puppy, but I haven't seen the poor thing wag its tail once. I guess he isn't happy in the company of me and Kaede. Maybe he will be happier elsewhere.'_

The old women, however, looked at each other and by their looks alone Kikyou could tell they couldn't, or they wouldn't, take the little white dog under their wing.

"I'll take 'im in, Priestess Kikyou," a rough voice said from the entrance.

The women looked towards the direction of the voice. Kaede, who was silent all this time, let out an inarticulate sound of disapproval. How long had that man been standing there, watching them? He was her most hated man in the village. He was rude to the other villagers, ordering them around like he was some noble, shouting at the little children whenever they strayed close to his hut... But worst of all, he was a drunkard, and once or twice Kaede had seen him sparing women some lusty looks. Kaede may not like the puppy in their home, but she honestly didn't want it to end up with this monster.

Kikyou, though she never told it to anyone, shared her sister's sentiments. But she tried her best not to grimace her distaste.

"I appreciate your offer, Mijikai, but surely we ought to try and ask the other-" Kikyou blurted out, but Mijikai cut her off.

"Nonsense, Priestess. I love 'em, especially those raggedy runts as puppies. I'll take care of 'im like he was my own brat. I'll follow you along to fetch 'im so he'll not cause you no trouble any more."

Kikyou and Kaede looked at each other with crestfallen eyes, but they knew that it was useless to shake off this man now that his mind was set.

_'He'll take care of him like he was _his _own son?' _Kaede wanted to say. _'Poor puppy; Mijikai would beat his children around, for all I care.'_

Kikyou was silent, and there was a tremble in her hands as she packed the remainder of her articles back into a basket.

_'Oh no; what did I get myself in?' _Kikyou scolded herself. _'If the puppy gets hurt further, it will be in my conscience.'_

...o0o...

True to his word, Mijikai followed Kikyou and Kaede back to their hut to get the little dog. The sisters felt their faces turn hot to see the villagers eyeing them strangely to have a man of ill repute on their tail. Once they arrived to their destination, Kikyou ordered Mijikai to stay outside while she fetched the puppy from the inside. He was sleeping when Kikyou entered, and against her will she took him into her arms to give to the man.

"Your leg will take several days more to heal," Kikyou whispered, petting the dog gently. "I'm sorry, but you have to move to a new home now. But I promise I will check on you regularly, okay?"

The puppy awakened in her grasp, and even though it struggled like it did before, it stopped when it heard her speak. It stared at her with its brown eyes, as though attempting to comprehend her words.

Biting back a sniffle, Kikyou stood up and went out of the door. Kaede was trembling nearby, and Mijikai stared hard at the thin bundle Kikyou held.

"That's 'im?" he asked loudly.

"Yes," Kikyou said in a cold voice she hardly used. "I told you, he's still quite unwell. He needs all the help he can get. If you like, he can stay with us for now until he gets better. You can get him when he's fully healed."

Mijikai continued staring at the dog as though wondering what kind of creature it was. For a moment, Kikyou thought that her ploy had succeeded and she had spared the puppy from its fate, but Mijikai abruptly took the dog from her arms. So rough was his grab, the poor thing let out a pitiful squeal and Kikyou exclaimed her worry.

"Mijikai, be gentler with him!"

At the priestess' reproach, Mijikai awkwardly shifted his hold on the struggling pup. Kikyou and Kaede looked on helplessly at the man as he fought to keep the puppy in his control.

"Oh I will, Lady Miko," he said gruffly. "I'll take him home now." And in a sickening croon, he told the white puppy, "We'll be happy together, won't we, you runt?" The little dog growled at him in answer.

The man turned and walked back to the village, where his hut was. When the puppy's barks finally faded from their ears, Kaede sighed and said, "I really hope Mijikai doesn't hurt him, sister Kikyou... Sister Kikyou?"

Not hearing her older sister answer, Kaede looked up and she gasped to see Kikyou wiping away her tears from her cheeks with the back of her hand. Until then, Kaede didn't realize that Kikyou was so upset at having to give the puppy away to such a man.

"I really hope, Kaede," Kikyou whispered softly. "I really hope."

...o0o...

_'So you take care of me only to abandon me to this insolent fool afterwards?'_

Sesshoumaru was fighting in the earnest now, but the big man was nothing like the priestess. Although he tried to struggle, the man seemed to have arms of iron and he couldn't do much.

"Stop moving, you silly thing!" the man scolded him before giving him the first slap he had ever tasted.

So sharp was his action, Sesshoumaru stopped at once, his breath knocked out of him out of shock. He had never been treated this way before. Even that horrible priestess never hit him even if he snapped at her for endless times.

_'Curse you and your kin, Priestess!'_

Sesshoumaru managed to catch a glimpse of the miko and her sister before they vanished from his sight, but in his anger he failed to see the true feelings of the older woman, or that she had cried when she realized that she wasn't sending him to a better place as she thought, but to a new hell.

* * *

**Review responses:**

Cold Kikyo: Thanks, and sorry for the long time it took to update...  
MadeNew: True, true, but it will take more than one chapter to teach him that. :)  
superheroxnerd: Sad to say, I have already done it third person. :( I hope that doesn't disappoint you much. Yup, he's sad, but he's so angry he doesn't realize it.  
FireyFlames: Thank you, I hope I will be able to do well!  
hitokiri angel:I will try to make it more interesting, I promise. :)  
Bewilderedloca: There will be a chapter when Kikyou will get to comb his hair out, and they will be surprised at how long it really is.  
Wu Niang: Hehe, but my drawing muses ate up my writing muses as of late...  
nura23: Thanks!  
inubaka101: Thank you for the review!  
Sonzai Taz: I'm glad you like the idea. :)  
Soul of AquaBlue: I love writing about Kikyou carrying a puppy form Sesshoumaru... /gigglegiggle/  
ninalee-chan: "Excess baggage" lol. Yup, that thing is Sesshoumaru. It's not every day that he's like that.  
kabuki: Me too!  
Shining Peridot Moon: Gomen, gomen, for the late update...  
Chaos Githzerai: Oh my, oh my, thanks for giving me the inspiration to carry on! I doubt I would have written this chapter without your help! /hugglebuggle/


	4. 03: Defendant turned Defender

**Author's notes:** Well, well, well... It's some miracle I managed to make it to this chapter, considering how finicky my writing muse has been these days. I also decided to crank up the rating from K to T because I realized I would be integrating more violence into the story than I realized. Gomen ne. And as a bonus, I actually put something from Pokemon into this chapter. Guess what it is and find it, if you dare. (Chaos Githzerai, I know you will catch the puns...)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters I used in this story. They are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. And in the case of this chapter, I borrowed something from Satoshi Tajiri's creations to add a spark to the plot.

* * *

**A PUPPY LIKE NO OTHER**

_By Antarel Nefertili_

**III: Defendant turned Defender**

Sesshoumaru squeezed himself beneath the low table the villager kept in the one-room house. There wasn't much furniture to hide in, and that _damn _leash is certainly keeping him from moving around like he wanted. But he _had _to make himself as invisible as he could from that bastard, and Sesshoumaru didn't know when he will be back again.

Lying down on his stomach, the white puppy licked at the several fresh cuts on his body. His new wounds were tokens from the fight he had with his new master the night before. Sesshoumaru may have resisted Kikyou, but one can see that he was comparatively docile with the priestess than he was with Mijikai. His actions toward Kikyou were fueled mainly by his pride and the fight-or-flight instinct which was gradually diminished the more he became at ease with her company, but pure anger and hatred now drove him to fight Mijikai. He used to growl at Kikyou because his senses were driven haywire by his injury, but now he snarled at the villager because he detested the man with a clear, unfazed mind.

Sesshoumaru tried to push his ranting thoughts out of his mind so he could formulate an escape plan, but to his frustration, he could not think of anything but that ugly villager and that...that _bitch _of a priestess who handed him over to this dismal hell. This was probably _her_ plan all along; to give him some stupid false hopes then to leave him to die... Was she happy now? She's as bad as, if not worse than, the kuromiko who was the cause of all _this _in the first place...

Fighting back a low growl at the back of his throat, Sesshoumaru instead distracted himself by gnawing at the rope which served as his leash. Annoyed at the little dog's resistance, Mijikai had taken some rope and managed to secure it around the dog's neck...but not after a brawl that earned him some deep scratches on the face and the dog some cuts deep enough to draw blood. It horribly looked like a hangman's noose, and Sesshoumaru was fully aware that Mijikai could just simply hang him from the beams of the hut with it. But instead of being scared out of his wits, Sesshoumaru became all the more determined to escape the clutches of the evil man.

The sound of drunken footsteps approaching near made the hairs on Sesshoumaru's back stand, and he stopped gnawing at the fraying fibers at once to crawl deeper into the darkness. _Oh gods, Mijikai had returned..._ The former taiyoukai braced himself for another unpleasant encounter.

...o0o...

Kikyou was still too depressed the following day to keep up a smiling face, even for her sister. To add to her troubles, her miko instincts detected a swarm of youkai within close proximity of the village, and it was up to her to take care of them. Telling Kaede that she could spend the day the way she wanted, Kikyou gathered her demon purging weapons immediately after the silent breakfast, preparing to go on her way.

"I'm really sorry about the puppy, oneesama," Kaede said softly, watching her sister give her arrows a last quality check.

The mahogany-eyed priestess looked up from her work and she could read from Kaede's eyes that she meant what she just said. Kikyou had to smile slightly.

"It is okay, Kaede," Kikyou replied, but said no more. Kaede nodded, accepting her older sister's lack of elaboration.

Kikyou turned the last arrow in her hands and once she decided that it was free of any defects, she placed it in her quiver along with the rest. After a moment's hesitation, she tucked into her robes a small packet of pickled rice wrapped in leaves of a lotus. She didn't know how long she would be gone. She bid Kaede to take care of herself while she was gone, and then she went out of the flap door. Making her way from village, she entered the forest and began her mission. Privately, she was quite relieved that she was granted the chance to be alone that day.

_'I might have something to thank those youkai for,' _she thought bitterly. Yes, they would provide a brief distraction from her other worries at the moment. The voices of the forest were silent, and Kikyou knew the silence was not ordinary. It all spoke of a particular dread in the air that happens whenever there are demons around.

_'Is the puppy all right?'_

...o0o...

It took the priestess more time than she expected to trace the source of the youkai because another force was disrupting the rhythms of her senses. But when she finally came across them, Kikyou wasted no time and began to launch her arrows.

The demons were dismayed to find her nearby, and they set up an immediate counterattack. Many of them were minor oni, with elongated bodies resembling snakes that had contorted human heads for faces. But several of them were carrying _real _human heads on their mouths by the hair. The youkai must have found some human corpses and promptly feasted on them.

_'I shall send all of you to Hell,' _Kikyou thought to herself as she shot the first arrow.

The horde of youkai let out varying volumes of shrieks and went in all directions to avoid the arrow. Undaunted, Kikyou fired another arrow, leaving a visible gash on the bark of a nearby tree as it passed by. This time, many succumbed to the will of her spiritual energy, which emanated from her body like a deadly flame.

Her holy arrows flew among their ranks, decimating their numbers even more drastically. Several youkai, however, managed to escape the deadly trail of the hamaya and flew towards Kikyou, aiming to take her head. Knowing that it was useless to shoot arrows at such a close proximity, she held her bow firm on her right hand and made a slashing motion at the air with it. It sent off a wave of holy power which cut through the demons' bodies like no sword blade can, and the youkai disintegrated with a flash of blue light.

Just when she thought it was all over, her sixth sense abruptly detected a much powerful surge of youki emanating from behind her. The bow was knocked out of Kikyou's hands as the demon wrapped its tail about her, purposing to crush her in its suffocating grip.

"Ugh!" Kikyou grunted while craning her neck sharply upwards, the breath pushed out her body forcefully. In doing so, she came face to face with her new attacker.

It was a large centipede-like creature, predominantly gray in the body except for thick stripes of black and red positioned at definite intervals on its serpentine form. The demon had ten yellow-tipped spikes resembling legs, but four of the spikes were significantly smaller than the other six, and were situated farther on the tail. Three yellow half-moon ribs encircled the neck of the creature, each rib holding in place two streams of a smoky substance that ended in sharp red cones. Its face was partially hidden by a sharp golden mask, but its intimidating red eyes stared directly at Kikyou's mahogany ones.

Its yellowish mask opened to reveal a gaping mouth. From its mouth a sphere of light began to form as the centipede-like youkai prepared to give the priestess the finishing blow, but Kikyou wasn't the sort to be defeated that easily.

_'You shall not be the one to kill me, mononoke!'_

Her spiritual power burst forth from her body in a terrifying blast, shocking even the demon. The loops of its body detached itself from Kikyou and as quickly as it had appeared, it vanished into thin air. Kikyou fell to the forest floor, and she took in a much-needed deep breath once she caught a hold of herself. She dared not lower her guard. She may have frightened the creature, but she was unsure if she had killed it completely. No demon had survived the fatal attack she just executed, but newer breeds of demons had been appearing recently. Who knows what abilities they have?

After a long time of waiting, Kikyou decided that the creature was dead, or that it wasn't appearing any time soon if it was still alive. She spared one last look at the numerous youkai corpses scattered about her before she retrieved her bow and leaned on it gently in the manner of a staff. Her final attack cost her much of her energy; she had to get back to the village to rest up.

But now that the presences of the youkai were vanquished, the force that previously hindered her ability to detect youki became much clearer, and Kikyou frowned. It was no youki; it was a miko's force, very much like her own...but obviously darker, with much malice woven in.

_'Tsubaki, so you're still fretting about how to preserve your youth?'_

Her rival's name echoed in her mind, and she couldn't help but shake her head. Now wasn't the time to exchange blows with Tsubaki; the dark miko was safe from her for the time being. But Kikyou knew that she would soon have to act if Tsubaki's evil ways were to be put under control...if she wished to keep her sister and their village safe from the sorcery of the dark priestess.

...o0o...

Kikyou was quite exhausted by the time she reached the village. The sky was already taking on the hues of sunset, so long had she been gone. She longed no more than to retire back into her mat and take a good night's rest, but something was tugging at her conscience. It was as though something..._someone_...was _pleading _with her to go into the village...

Her feet seemed to have a life of their own, and before she knew it she was nearing the hut in the farthest side of the town. She stopped herself once she got wind of what she was unconsciously doing. What could she be thinking? _That _was Mijikai's place, and even she was wary of venturing in there. It has often been whispered among the wives of the community that many a maiden had been taken against her will to that pace. But for all their accusations, Mijikai had remained unscathed. He had challenged (or is it dared?) the accuser to bring forward some feasible evidence, but so far no one had done so. Even the elders of the village knew better than to get into a quarrel with that dangerous man.

Kikyou was about to turn on her heels when the sound of breaking pottery caused her to flinch. The pitiful canine wail that followed it brought her back to her senses, and she finally understood why she was there. She _had _to check on the puppy, and the sounds of danger told her that she won't be getting the results she wanted.

The priestess ran into the shack just in time to see the villager preparing to deliver a blow to the cowering white dog on the corner with what looked like the remnants of a narrow-necked vessel. Broken shards were scattered on the top of the only table in the one-room dwelling. Kikyou guessed that Mijikai had lost yet another bet with his drunkard friends. In his frustration he intentionally broke the container on the table top, but that wasn't enough to vent out all of his frustration. He was now going to take it out on the nearest living creature he could lay his hands on – the little puppy that had been trying to hide from him all this time.

"Stop it!" Kikyou cried dropping her weapons and putting herself between the white puppy and Mijikai. However, the man had already swung the broken vessel, and it hit her at the side of the head. She fell to the floor on her side, seeing spots in her vision. A trickle of blood began to make its way down the side of her face, intermingling with her dark hair and her sweat. Mijikai and the puppy stood there frozen, apparently shocked by the sudden turn of events.

"Lady Kikyou..." Mijikai mumbled, slurring the words with all the wine he had drunk.

"I am going to take him back," Kikyou said in a steady, serious voice, managing to raise herself from the floor. She touched the side of her head, and she frowned upon seeing the blood that dripped from her fingertips. She looked at Mijikai, this time not disguising the disgust on her face. "The puppy is in no better condition with you."

She set herself to freeing the little dog from the leash which shackled it to the wall, but to her horror, Mijikai took her roughly by the shoulders and forcefully pulled her up. Before she could scream, she tasted his sour breath on her lips as he kissed her against her will. She slapped him with all the strength she could muster on her right hand, but he only got hold of her hair and pulled her head back, undoing her tarashigami in the process.

"Let go of me!" she screamed, hoping that someone in the village would hear her cries. She squirmed in disgust as the man began to lick at her neck, warning her of more impending peril. Kikyou pushed him away by the shoulders and half-crawled, half-ran towards the door, but the bastard had gotten hold of her sleeve, preventing her from escaping. Forcing himself over her, he took the collar of her blouse and the cloth made a sharp ripping sound as he disrobed the priestess with several strong tugs.

"Why, don't go Priestess Kikyou," Mijikai sneered at her. She shivered more out of shame and fear than anything, her arms crossed over her chest in a desperate move to hide her nakedness. He licked at his lips; untouched flesh is what he desired most. "The fun's just beginning."

Kikyou struggled as much as she could, but her strength was beginning to fail her after fighting all the youkai from earlier. When Mijikai succeeded in tearing her blouse from her torso, she tried to reach for the discarded fabric and somehow preserve her dignity, but he took her wrists and made her lie on her back. Clearly, this wasn't the first time he had violated a woman.

"Help me! Anyone, help me!" she cried repeatedly, but her cries were muffled by the drunkard's kisses. She turned her head to the side, trying to avoid his lustful gaze and his lips, but he slapped her in the face to force her to look at him. She gasped in pain as he bit at her lower lip, drawing blood.

Droplets of tears began to escape from her eyes when she felt him forcing her legs open and struggling to undo the knot of her hakama. Was she finished now? She shut her eyes, as though by doing so she could brace herself properly for the last moment...but it never happened.

It was Mijikai's turn to scream. He abruptly let go of her wrists and started to thrash about. Kikyou quickly crawled out from beneath him and grabbed her discarded blouse from where it lay nearby. The shock from the assault was so great, all that she could do was huddle in the corner while clutching her torn blouse to her chest. Her breaths came in erratic gusts and her hair fell in disheveled clumps over her bare torso. How could she, as a powerful priestess, vanquish the most powerful of youkai only to have a mortal man take advantage of her that same day? The sudden fragility of her life made her shiver, and she could hardly bear to watch the new form of chaos happening before her.

The puppy, injured paw and all, had freed itself from its leash and leaped at Mijikai, gripping his neck in its fangs. Mijikai tried in vain to shake the puppy off, but the little dog held him firm. He was so small in comparison to the human, yet so valiant; amidst her fear, Kikyou could not help but be awed by the resolve of the little thing.

Finally, the end of the road came for the doomed villager. The liquor had dulled his senses, and the sudden attack from the little dog disoriented him all the more. A slightly raised board on the floor was all it took to knock Mijikai from his feet. He fell on the table and in the process hit his head on the sharp shards scattered on it. He gave one last twitch before his eyes finally assumed a glassy unfocused look, his blood adding a new tint to the broken pieces of pottery.

"Lady Kikyou!"

Kikyou looked up, the voice snapping her from her daze. She quickly put on her blouse, but she had to keep the cloth from falling from her shoulders due to the large rip at the back. Someone had heard her, and she sighed in relief to see that the first person to enter was a woman like her. The girl gasped upon seeing Mijikai lying on his own pool of blood, but upon seeing Kikyou in the corner, she rushed to her side.

"Are you all right, my lady?" she whispered, her voice shaking. She gave another cry of exclamation when she saw the blood on Kikyou's face. At once, she took off the shawl she was wearing and used it to staunch the flow.

"What's happening there, Shinju?" a male voice asked, and a young man nearly the same age as the girl entered the dwelling. He stopped short upon seeing the state of the room and the sickening smell of blood rising from the dead man. Kikyou recognized him as the last man whom she had healed the day before, and the girl who was currently assisting her was his sister.

"Get some help, Kongouseki!" Shinju cried, not leaving the priestess' side. "The miko is hurt; we need to get her home!"

Kongouseki appeared to understand the situation. He turned and in a few minutes the house was overrun by concerned villagers. But before they arrived, Kikyou managed to exchange a few words with the other woman.

"Everything's all right now, Lady Kikyou," Shinju said comfortingly. But when she saw the tear on Kikyou's blouse, she could barely hide the devastation on her face. "He did not...he did not..."

"No, he did not," Kikyou assured her, regaining her composure. Her mahogany eyes softened as she seemed to look at something beyond Shinju. "But things would have been different, if not for our little friend here."

Shinju was confused as to what she was talking about, and when she followed the priestess' line of sight, she caught sight of another living creature she hadn't noticed until now. It was a small puppy, which sat on its hind legs with its back to them. It had wounds and looked quite haggard, but it sat up straight with its ears on the alert as it silently watched the corpse of Mijikai with a serious look in its brown eyes.

...o0o...

_'You deserve what you got, low life,' _Sesshoumaru thought without a hint of mercy.

He had braced himself to be killed by a mere human before the priestess came and took the blow for him. Such a gesture was new to him; he simply stayed still, dumbfounded, even as she fell to the floor. Why did she...? Didn't she abandon him already? And what is this? She was going to take him back? Once again, he was confused. Humans were a mystery, indeed.

When he saw the man attempting to force himself on her, his insides began to seethe. He didn't understand why. Didn't he _hate _that priestess? Shouldn't he be happy that she is now getting a taste of mortal suffering? But the image of her shielding him earlier was like water putting out the flames of his anger. She _saved _him. Now, she needed help. Her cries penetrated his conscience no matter how hard he tried to shut them out, and he found himself trembling. What should he do? Help her? Allow her to be violated?

Another of the priestess' screams pierced his senses, and Sesshoumaru couldn't take it anymore. He gnawed furiously at the rope of his leash, and this time he succeeded in fraying the strands apart. Cursing his injured leg for limiting his mobility, he sprang up and sank his fangs into the man's neck. It took quite some effort holding on, but it paid off. The bastard tripped himself and shattered his skull on his own table. Sesshoumaru felt that his death was too simple, too quick, for someone as undeserving as him, but at least the miko is safe...

"...things would have been different, if not for our little friend here."

Her voice once more reached his ears, but Sesshoumaru was hardly paying attention to what she was saying. He was too busy making sure that Mijikai was truly dead that he didn't stir even if other humans entered the hut, obviously concerned by the racket. By the same reason, he was completely taken off guard when the miko suddenly took him in her arms and petted him gently. He instinctively struggled at first, but he found it easier to relax in her hold than to attempt to break away.

"Thank you so much..." he heard her whisper. He looked up at her, and he could see that her gratitude was genuine.

_'Hmph, I was only doing it to get even with that bastard,' _Sesshoumaru said in his mind, trying to convince himself that it was true. But was that all, really? Was he motivated by something else aside from a desire to get revenge on that man? He sighed inwardly; he honestly didn't know what was happening to him now. Perhaps his mind was becoming affected by this dog-form that he now was in.

_'You are safe now...Kikyou.'_

* * *

**Glossary of Japanese terms and names:**

_Hamaya - _shortened _hama__ no ya; _holy arrow used to vanquish demons_  
Kongouseki _- diamond (synonymous to _naiya _and _kongou; daiyamondo _is the English word Romanized into Japanese)  
_Mijikai - _short_  
Mononoke - _vengeful spirit_  
Oneesama - _honorable term for "older sister"  
_Oni - _ogre  
_Shinju - _pearl (_pa-ru, _like _daiyamondo, _is simply a Romanization)

**Review responses:**

Chaos Githzerai: Yup, Mijikai got what was coming to him. O.o I hope you recognized the guest appearances in this chapter. I guess a Pokemon-Inuyasha crossover isn't _that _impossible as long as it doesn't go overboard. ;p  
Cold Kikyo: Thanks! Sesshoumaru got to retaliate in this chapter at least.  
superheroxnerd: Lol, he's really starting to soften up a bit, but he simply thinks he's going mad.  
MadeNew: Hmm, it seems that Sesshoumaru doesn't need to be in his true form to be quite formidable. O.O  
Sonzai Taz: He's going to be in the puppy form for most of the story (sad to say, I still have to finalize how many chapters there will be), but there will be at least one full chapter wherein he and Kikyou will get to interact in human form.  
FireyFlames: Haha, Sesshy needs a couple of ego blows to straighten him out.


	5. 04: The Transformation

**Author's notes:** This story is not abandoned, rest assured. My writing muse temporarily fainted because I am not exactly very happy with how the Inuyasha manga ended. Kagome got all the credit for what Kikyou worked so hard to achieve, and Sesshoumaru isn't as awesome as he used to be (at least to me). Thank you so much for the reviews; I don't know how I could have had the inspiration to continue this story without you guys.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters I used in this story. They are the property of Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**A PUPPY LIKE NO OTHER**

_By Antarel Nefertili_

**IV: The Transformation**

No one spoke inside the priestess' hut. Kaede now lay asleep on her mat on the floor, having finished assisting her older sister in bandaging up her injury. The little girl was very aghast upon learning of the assault upon Kikyou, but she calmed down when the priestess assured her that Mijikai won't be bothering them anymore. To add to Kaede's delight, Kikyou carried in her arms the little puppy they have painstakingly nursed days ago. She may have thought the little thing exasperating because of its stubborn attitude in the several days it had stayed in their hut, but it was hard for her not to remain unattached to the white puppy after all that hard work.

Kikyou sat near the glowing hearth, clad in a simple white robe as she held a needle and thread on one hand and her torn blouse on the other. She worked silently, her hands intent as they worked on the stitches. She had several other reserve garments like the one she was now mending, but waste could not be tolerated in a simple lifestyle like hers. As long as she could repair what she could repair, things are bound to be fine.

_'At least Mijikai was _kind _enough not tear the cloth completely in two,' _Kikyou thought in her mind as she closed the long tear in the garment.

Pausing for a while to rest her eyes and her hands, Kikyou lay her sewing aside and tucked a lock of dark hair behind her ear. A white bandage wound around her temple, and the pressure on her forehead felt foreign and hot, forming beads of sweat on her face. Hopefully, the wound will have dried considerably by the next morning. It wasn't that serious really, though she was dreadfully afraid that Mijikai had burst one of her blood vessels, hitting her on the temples with a broken drinking vessel and all. But all that was nothing if he had succeeded in his filthy act...

Kikyou flinched at the mere recollection of the event, an involuntary shiver of fear going down her spine. As though by instinct, she let her eyes rest on the puppy which was curled up comfortably near the fire, just a few steps from where she sat. He was asleep now...an image of contentment and serenity which seemed to mock the deadly show of courage he exhibited earlier. Kikyou couldn't help but chuckle at the irony. Of all the things that could have saved her from the cursed villager, it was a puppy...and an injured puppy at that!

Quietly, she reached out and patted the creature between the ears. His ears gave several tweaks, but otherwise he did not show any objection to her casual caress. Secretly, she was glad that the little thing is beginning to trust her, and she will strive to be the best master she could be to the puppy. She and Kaede will take care of him like he was their little brother. She will see to that.

...o0o...

The next day was a fairly light day for Kikyou. Except for several daily duties she had to attend to, it was a rare moment for her unwind. She was especially amused when she awoke that morning, for her line of sight immediately caught sight of her younger sister, already awake, petting and talking to the puppy, which was looking up at her as though it could understand her words.

_'He's already at ease with Kaede,' _she thought with a smile. _'That is good.'_

"It seems you have made yourself a friend, little sister," Kikyou remarked, sitting up from her mat.

Kaede and the puppy turned their heads to look at her. The little girl had on a big smile on her face as she scratched the puppy behind its ears.

"He's not so bad, oneesama," Kaede replied. "I really like him."

"He's with us to stay," Kikyou answered. "You'll help me take care of him, won't you?"

Kaede nodded enthusiastically. She liked that idea very much. Despite the sisters' love for animals, they haven't owned a pet in their entire life. The puppy is part of their family now.

After stretching her still-dormant muscles, Kikyou pulled the blanket off her body to approach Kaede and the puppy.

"Let's see if he could already walk without the splint," she said. "I can see that he was already quite mobile yesterday. Hopefully, the leg is already healed enough for him to get about normally."

Kaede stroked the puppy's fur and held him gently but firmly as Kikyou unwound the bandages on the little creature's paw. Aside from a few squirms, the puppy was surprisingly well-behaved. Kikyou had no problems freeing the cloth and the small wooden splint from the little dog's limb, and when she carefully applied some pressure on the previously-injured paw, the puppy didn't show any signs of pain. She sighed in relief. The limb is already sound.

Kikyou nodded at her sister, and she let go of the puppy. It stood up, awkwardly at first, but soon enough it was walking around the room steadily. The sisters smiled at each other; the puppy's recovery was a success for both of them.

"Since he's already staying with us, we ought to give him a name," Kaede told her older sister.

Kikyou thought over the idea. Of course, is there a proper pet that doesn't have a name?

"You can give him a name, Kaede," Kikyou answered, letting the honor fall to her younger sibling.

Kaede was silent for some time, obviously thinking of the possible names. Finally, she clapped her hands together in triumph.

"I know, sister Kikyou!" she exclaimed. "We can name him Yukimaru!"

_'Snowball...' _The priestess thought of the meaning behind the name and looked at the white dog which now sat on its hind legs and was looking at them curiously.

"Yukimaru is fine for him," Kikyou said, choosing to go with her sister's choice.

Kaede then proceeded to call the dog to them.

"Hey there, little Yukimaru-kun, come here to us! That's your name now!"

The puppy, however, turned its head to the side. Kaede clucked in disapproval, but she was gentle with the little dog as she sat beside him and began to play. Kikyou smiled slightly at Kaede's efforts. The puppy would take some time to realize that he's called that way now. Give him time and he'll respond, she knew. Yukimaru will hopefully also keep her sister from feeling lonely whenever Kikyou was gone to fulfill her miko duties.

_'I'm really so glad to have you with us, little Yukimaru.'_

...o0o...

If he could only talk, Sesshoumaru would have let out a groan. Heavens, they are calling him by a new name now, eh? All the unaccustomed attention the little girl was giving him was also making him feel awkward. If he was in his true form, no human child would even dare play with _him_. But for all his usual cruelty, Sesshoumaru tended to give younglings, both of youkai and humans, more mercy than their adult counterparts, he himself not having reached a fully mature age demon-wise. Thankfully this child - her name's Kaede, right? - was just as gentle as her older sister, and Sesshoumaru could tolerate her.

_'Bah, at least the name they gave me is rather close to my true name,' _he thought to himself.

"You can run about now, Yukimaru-kun," he heard Kaede say as she put him down on his feet.

Then, _it _suddenly struck him. He was well now. He could leave and be free of these humans. Why had it not occurred to him to dart out of the door at this very moment? But try as he might, he just couldn't make himself leave the company of the kind priestess and her younger sister.

_'She's a _priestess_,' _Sesshoumaru chided himself. _'What do you think are _you _doing, staying at the place of a person of the same breed as the one who trapped you in this dog form...'_

But at that moment, he saw an advantage out of the very reason why his inner voice was so adamant about making him leave Kikyou. She's a priestess, true, and it's more than likely that she also has the ability to transform youkai into something else. And as such, she might also know the counter curse to the one the kuromiko cast upon him.

_'She could help you turn yourself back.'_

But _how _was he to tell her of his situation? He could only walk, bark, wag his tail... How could _he_ make her understand?

_'Perhaps, it's time that you swallow that pride of yours and do all that you can to earn her trust. You won't have a problem convincing her if that's the case.'_

Earn her trust? Alas, how was he to do that? He was only a dog, after all, and how was a simple canine on four legs going to convince a human woman - and a miko at that! - to help him resume his true form. And he's a taiyoukai, for heaven's sake! Does he really have to let himself go _that _low and follow her every whim so as to make her _like _him?

He was so deep in thought about this new possibility that it wasn't until he felt a hand gently tap his back that he noticed Kikyou kneeling in front of him. She carried a bowl of food in her hand, which she set before him.

"Here, eat this. You must be very hungry."

And he truly was. But the bits of demonic pride in him still somehow resisted the urge to gobble up the sustenance the bowl offered. Sesshoumaru looked up at the priestess' dark eyes. She tilted her head and smiled.

"Go on, Yukimaru. It's all yours."

_'It's your chance, Sesshoumaru! Be a good dog in her eyes and accept what she has to give you!'_

Sesshoumaru gulped and finally began to eat. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Kikyou nod and stand up to join her sister at the low table where they were also eating breakfast. It wasn't really all that bad. The fare they offered him was _miles _better from the rubbish Mijikai would throw at him. Sesshoumaru knew he ought to consider himself fortunate that Kikyou and Kaede decided to take him in at all. He could have _died _in Mijikai's hands, and it was Kikyou who protected him. And the fact that he actually _protected_ her was still something he had to get used to.

Maybe it won't be so hard to earn her trust after all. If only he could exert the right effort to do so.

...o0o...

Later that day, the sisters sat inside their hut wondering what to do. The day was quite cold, and that was the norm for a time when seasons are changing. Finally, Kaede had an idea.

"Sister Kikyou, let us bathe in the hot springs today! It's not everyday that we get the time to do this together."

It did not take long for Kikyou to agree. She always loved spending time with her little sister, and on a side thought, a warm bath would help her body get rid of the weariness that had taken its toll on her the past days.

Kaede did not waste her time changing to a bathing robe. Kikyou followed suit, substituting a long plain robe tied shut at the waist by a narrow sash for her miko garments. She had almost finished packing several towels in a bucket when she caught sight of the puppy sitting near the entrance, looking at the outside world through a small opening in the woven door. A sudden thought hit her.

"Kaede, do you still have that old spare comb? I think we could put it to some use today..."

...o0o...

_'First, eating off a bowl...now, _this_?!'_

Sesshoumaru felt like he was going to die of embarrassment. It had been bad enough that the two females dragged him along to the bathing pools near the village, and he had barely gotten over his initial shock when they got hold of his torso and splashed some of the spring water over him. Wait, weren't _they _supposed to be the ones in the water? It took a few minutes for him to realize that they intended to give him a thorough clean-up as well.

He resisted, of course, but he soon realized that it was futile to go against the two determined humans as they poured water over his fur and scrubbed away the dirt that had stuck to them. After what felt like an eternity, the older woman finally took a towel and began to dry the wet clumps of hair. Sesshoumaru thought the worst was over, but then suddenly she brought out a wooden comb.

What she did afterwards nearly made him go for her neck. With her sister assisting her, the priestess began to comb out and untangle the mess of his fur. It hurt much more than he thought it would, and he was growling throughout the ordeal.

_'Ouch... OW, THAT HURTS! Ugh, why can't she just leave me and my fur alone?'_

Unknown to him, Kikyou was really trying her best to be gentle. But Sesshoumaru's fur was severely matted at some points that Kikyou had no choice but to pull a little harder than usual. Just when Sesshoumaru thought he could no longer take it anymore, Kikyou passed the comb over his fur one last time and instructed Kaede to let him go. Sesshoumaru immediately leapt out of Kaede's hands, giving his body a thorough shake to fluff up his fur and remove the traces of water that still clung on to the strands.

_'What have they done to me _this _time?'_

He got the answer in seconds. In a puddle of water that had collected among the rocks of the spring, he saw his own reflection staring back at him. He looked so different from the last time he got to see his face in a water puddle that Sesshoumaru had to give himself a thorough survey to verify what he was seeing. Gone was the dirty dog that he was during the first days of his transformation. With his mats and dirty spots gone, his fur had taken on a silky quality. Untangled, his fur was quite long, and the ruff around his neck gave him a look reminiscent of his true demon form. He looked beautiful, and all this was thanks to the efforts the priestess and her sister.

Kikyou and Kaede.

Sesshoumaru looked back at them, but he immediately turned away, pitifully thankful that his fur prevented them from seeing him blush at the sight of them disrobing to enter the steaming water. At least the mineral-rich water was dark, and the murk was enough to cover them to permit decency.

...o0o...

Kaede was giggling as they watched the dog among the rocks. It was quite some work to put those rouge tangles in order, but it was all worth it. And now, they were rewarding themselves for their efforts with a long soak in the warm water which lapped comfortably against their skin.

"He's so pretty, oneesama," she remarked.

"Yes," Kikyou agreed. "His fur is just like snow. His name fits him all the more now."

They laughed together, the sound of their giggles adding a merry accompaniment to the gentle bubbling of the spring waters.

* * *

**Review responses:**

Chaos Githzerai: Teehee, just you wait till I put the TimeAuraShipping scene in a future chapter. By far, you are really the only one who has recognized the true identity of the guest appearance last chapter. ;p  
Cold Kikyo: Serves Mijikai right, all right! :)  
Sonzai Taz: Kikyou was already weary before that near-rape scene happened, so she didn't have much strength for a powerful spiritual blast. Thankfully Sesshy was there to help her, ne?  
MadeNew: Sesshoumaru is a taiyoukai trapped in a dog's body after all. XD  
superheroxnerd: Aaaw. Sesshy's beginning to lighten up to Kikyou. It will only be some time before he will give her one of those little doggy-kisses. ;p  
FireyFlames: Ooops, sorry about that scene. But it will serve as a tool to bring Sessh and Kik closer together, so it will be worth it.  
Soul of AquaBlue: I wouldn't allow Kiky to be violated either way, though, so you wouldn't have to worry about that any time soon.  
ninalee-chan: I will recycle that centipede creature for a future chapter, and by then you guys will realize that I just borrowed him from somewhere. :winks: Hehe, Sesshoumaru still has to sort out his feelings, but once he does, interesting things are bound to happen. ;p  
Mango Bubble Tea: I'll admit this story nearly died, too. I was really quite disappointed with the manga's ending, but I really don't want to fail you guys who are reading my fanfic.  
gUILT-nA: I'm happy you like how it's going. I just don't know how soon the updates will be since my poor musie currently needs life support. T.T


	6. 05: Snowdrifts

**Author's notes:** I am **oh so sorry **for the gigantic delay. My muse temporarily vanished into the spirit world due to the ending of the Inuyasha manga, but I finally managed to force her out of it. As of this moment, I am already warning you guys that the story may only total up to ten chapters because I am currently working on a collaboration fanfic and illustration project in another fandom (see my main profile for more info). I have been putting off my retirement from the Inuyasha fandom for a long time now (all those fun memories...you can't just forget them), but please understand that I also want to give other stuff a try. The guest appearance of the centipede youkai, some naming puns, and the nightmare-inducing demon in this chapter, are big tip-offs.

Ah, and a minor character in this story is actually borrowed from a fellow author (although the character goes by a different name in her stories).

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters I used in this story. They are the property of Rumiko Takahashi, Satoshi Tajiri (in the case of the nightmare demon), and (in Takusen's case) Chaos Githzerai. I hope I didn't butcher her or anything, my dear!

* * *

**A PUPPY LIKE NO OTHER**

_By Antarel Nefertili_

**V: Snowdrifts**

The winter season came early that year. One moment, the brilliant vermilion of the autumn maple leaves shone in their full glory, and another moment, the snowflakes began their incessant fall which lasted for several days. Soon enough, the world became cloaked in a blanket of white which deadened both sound and life from the land. It was all right during the first days, but when the blizzards started whipping up shortly after, it became evident that it was going to be a harsh winter. Thick piles of snow weighed down houses and trees alike, and travel was hindered, if not prevented completely.

In Kikyou's community, villagers were constantly lending aid to one another repairing roofs and digging pathways through the heavy snow. Kikyou herself was often summoned to treat people who came down with sicknesses common during the cold weather. Despite the unpleasantness of the weather, the priestess readily offered aid to those in need of her healing skills. And she wasn't alone during those times. Her younger sister accompanied her wherever she went, and with her came a little dog with fur as white as snow, which Kikyou's patients looked fondly upon, especially children. Sesshoumaru did not like having his coat petted by foreign hands, but he knew that he had to behave, or else he would risk jeopardizing his relationship with the miko.

"You're so lucky, Yukimaru-kun, that you have a natural fur coat," Kaede remarked to Sesshoumaru one particularly cold night. Cold drafts which seeped through tiny gaps in the straw walls and the flap door threatened to freeze the inhabitants within the one-room hut, but Kikyou took great care to keep the fire on the hearth blazing to somehow keep the cold at bay.

"And a coat worthy of royalty, at that," Kikyou agreed, wrapping a thick blanket about herself more closely. Even though they had the comfort of fire, she and Kaede still had to wrap themselves in warm blankets because the cold was too much for them to bear. Although Kikyou had placed an extra blanket along with the white puppy's other bedding, he didn't seem to be as bothered by the cold as they.

Sesshoumaru, who was cozily curled up in his bed near the fire, turned his head towards the priestess upon hearing her statement. He almost smirked. If only she knew that she and her younger sister were currently sheltering a demon prince within their very abode at the moment! He could just imagine the looks on their faces...but then again, will he ever regain _that _form?

The sad turn of his thoughts made Sesshoumaru lower his head once more onto the warm blankets. He inwardly sighed. His dependence on the human females was frustrating him, not only because of his pure-blooded youkai heritage, but also because he was so used to being the one in authority over his own life. Back in the Western Lands, he would have spent his winter days in a stately domain inherited from his father, far a better winter shelter than the drafty house of the miko and her sister, but for some reason, he felt warmer among them than with his youkai minions.

_How on earth did that happen?_

'_Is this what they call _human _nature?'_ Sesshoumaru thought as he closed his eyes, letting the sound of wood cracking in the flames lull him to sleep.

...o0o...

During a comparatively calm day in the winter season, a weather-beaten messenger came to the village, seeking an audience with the priestess. The villagers led him to Kikyou's hut at once. She didn't have many patients to treat that day, and she was able to go back to her little sister and their white dog before noon. Seeing the extremely worried look on the man's face, Kikyou went out to meet the visitor at once.

"What brought you here, my friend?" she asked kindly.

"A woman from the village on the other side of the forest is severely ill," he said, his breaths coming out in cold puffs. "None of the healers could cure her, and it's feared that a demon may have possessed her. You are the nearest miko who could possibly help, my lady."

Kikyou looked over to where the dark forest stood. Then she looked at the skies. The snowstorms could get very unpredictable, but she felt that she could risk travel judging by the looks of the clouds. Besides, her concern for the woman she had not even met overpowered the caution in her heart. Kikyou knew how difficult those matters could get, and how painful for the victim. She had to do what she could.

"Very well," Kikyou said after a moment of silence. "I will go over to the village and give what aid I can."

The messenger bowed, and with an apologetic tone, he said, "Thank you, my lady. Forgive me for my abrupt appearance, and I'm afraid I would have to leave now. I have other messages to be delivered, and I could not tarry long."

"Then hasten forth, brave one," Kikyou replied with a nod. "Have a safe journey, and thank you for the message."

"Have a safe journey too, my lady," he said, bowing once more. He readjusted the heavy straw winter traveling cloak and hat he wore, and went on his way.

...o0o...

"I'll have to go now, Kaede," Kikyou said a while later as the little girl watched her older sister pack some essentials and demon purging weapons into a bag. Her bow and arrows, of course, she carried separately on her back.

"How long will you be gone, sister?" Kaede asked worriedly, carrying little Yukimaru in her arms as Kikyou wrapped some flint in waxed paper and placed it in the bag.

"I will try to be back by tomorrow if the weather remains calm," Kikyou replied. She then turned and stooped to cup her sister's face. "Don't worry about me, Kaede. I will be _very _careful. While I am gone, take care of the house and Yukimaru for me, will you?" She then patted the head of the small dog, which slightly wagged its tail in reply.

"Take care, oneesama," Kaede whispered as Kikyou put on a straw cloak and wide hat to keep the worst of the snowfall away. She then slung the bag and her weapons over her shoulders and went out of the door to begin her journey.

...o0o...

Sesshoumaru felt strangely restless the moment Kikyou's footsteps died out. Although she had assured both her little sister and himself that she will watch her back during her travels, something primal inside him _warned _that the miko will be walking into some grave danger. He tried to convince himself that the foreboding was entirely the product of his imagination, but the dread in his heart slowly grew from a mere crack to a full-fledged pit of worry. Finally, Sesshoumaru decided to go after Kikyou and try to keep her from trouble. He had saved her once, and he could save her again.

The inuyoukai glanced at the little girl studying sutras in the corner. She will be safe here. May she forgive him for the fright and despair he knew will be caused by his abrupt disappearance, but it was for her own good and for the welfare of her older sister.

'_I will be back with your sister,' _he said to Kaede in his mind, and taking advantage of her moment of distraction, he quietly bolted out of the door. The priestess' footprints were still on the white snow. Utilizing his sharp canine sense of smell, Sesshoumaru tracked her path into the forest and broke into a run, hoping to catch up with Kikyou before she had gotten very far.

...o0o...

The short familiar barks made Kikyou stop in her tracks.

'_It couldn't be...'_ she thought, frowning slightly. However, when she caught sight of a white puppy in an abundant winter coat dashing towards her, her doubts vanished. She stooped to meet the panting creature as the distance closed between them.

"Yukimaru," she said, a note of reproach in her voice. "What are you doing here? Did you know how _dangerous_ it could get in the forest during winter?"

The puppy's brown imploring eyes, however, prevented any anger from rising within Kikyou. She sighed in defeat, patting the puppy and fluffing up his ruff. This was probably the first time the little thing won her over by playing cute.

"I guess I'm stuck with you," she said, smiling slightly. "I couldn't return to the village to take you back. But stay close to me, okay?"

The little dog seemed to look at her with understanding. Kikyou stood up and resumed her walk, her little companion trotting by her heels.

...o0o...

Kikyou and her small pet reached the village in need with relative ease, thanks to the calmness of the weather. They were admitted at once into the house of the allegedly possessed woman, who turned out to be the daughter of the village leader.

"Oh please, lady priestess, do anything that you can to cure her!" the mother implored of Kikyou. The miko pitied the poor woman and her husband, who folded their hands in utter nervousness and desperation as they led her to the room of their daughter. The girl had long black hair braided into a single plait and her appearance was quite homely, but Kikyou refused to judge others by their outer faces alone. From where she lay on her mat, the girl was shivering and thrashing, and yet upon closer inspection, her eyes were shut in seemingly deep sleep.

Kikyou knelt beside the girl and gently took one of her wrists to feel the pulse. It was hurried and racing. She was also uttering some words. Although they were incomprehensible to Kikyou at first, she eventually made out statements which sounded vaguely like "he's watching me" and "pitch-black darkness".

"How long has she been like this?" Kikyou asked, turning to the parents.

"Takusen took to her bed during the day of the new moon," the father explained worriedly. "We thought she was just taking a nap, but since then she hadn't awakened."

"Trying to wake her up is no good," the mother added, upon noticing Kikyou gently shaking Takusen on the shoulder.

"Hmmm, the youkai inside her is giving the nightmares and preventing her from waking up," Kikyou said with a frown. Thankfully the matter was easily settled. The priestess took a sheet of ofuda from her bag and stuck it to the girl's forehead. She stopped thrashing at once, but her breathing remained labored. Folding her hands into the position required for exorcism, Kikyou began to chant an ancient rite for the dispelling of evil spirits. The girl let out an earsplitting scream, but Kikyou's concentration remained unbroken. For a while, their spirits battled...the priestess and the nightmare demon, until finally, a shadowy form raised itself from Takusen's body. It was completely black, except for what looked like flowing white hair on the crown, a reddish collar, and piercing blue-green eyes. But before Kikyou could permanently kill the creature, it vanished away, leaving everyone in the room stunned.

"What _was _that?!" Takusen's father gasped, holding his shuddering wife close.

"This is the first time I have seen a demon of that breed," Kikyou whispered. At that precise moment, the previously asleep girl opened her eyes. Her parents embraced her in their arms at once, and Kikyou backed off from them, allowing them to savor the moment of relief.

'_She has finally awakened; that's good,' _she thought with a smile, but she soon lost the smile as she thought of the demon that possessed the girl. _'Strange youkai are emerging. The giant centipede that attacked me...this youkai that haunts people in their sleep...just _what _is making them appear?'_

The fact that the nightmare youkai remained at large, and that Kikyou wasn't entirely sure if she vanquished the centipede demon completely, made her uneasy. The sooner they were banished from the land, the better.

...o0o...

It was the first time Sesshoumaru witnessed the power of Kikyou. Although he kept his distance from the possessed human and stayed at the door of the room in which she lay, he found himself raising eyebrows at her spiritual powers. Although his affinity to sense youki was severely impaired thanks to being trapped in a mortal dog's form, Sesshoumaru can tell that the suspect youkai's power was reasonably strong enough for him to be able to feel it clearly. He was experienced enough in the lore of his kindred to realize that that level of power was enough to vanquish the spiritual energy of average mikos, and the fact that Kikyou overcame it in a few moments... Now _he _knew that she was a force to be reckoned with, and she's probably as powerful as _that _kuromiko...

'_If she could hold out on her own in battles, then why should I worry about her at all?' _the demon prince thought with not a bit of irritation. _'Damn, all the trouble I went through with running away thinking to protect _her...'

But _that _peculiar feeling of dread was _still _there. He and Kikyou had made their way to this village in safety. She had successfully pulled the youkai out of the poor human girl. If it did not point towards this exorcism, _what the hell _was it warning him about? Sesshoumaru only hoped that he would find out the answer before it was too late to save Kikyou's life.

...o0o...

Kikyou and Sesshoumaru stayed in the village for that night, in the company of the family of the girl Kikyou just saved. Kikyou in particular spent a good deal of time talking to the girl Takusen, who was about the same age she was. Takusen was extremely grateful to Kikyou for relieving her of the nightmare and the youkai that caused it, and she kept asking the priestess in what matter does she want to be repaid. Kikyou, however, declined the offer of reward politely, saying that a miko does not help others for favors. Although the family offered to let Kikyou and the white dog she had with her stay with them for a few more days, Kikyou declined that as well. She was anxious to return to her younger sister, who was probably panicking because of their pet dog's disappearance.

After a heartfelt farewell, Kikyou took leave of the village leader's home early the next morning, taking the little dog with her. The puppy seemed unusually active, walking about incessantly and thumping its tail. However, looking into its brown eyes, Kikyou noticed that the sudden burst of activity was not out of happiness, but more out of anxiety. No matter how much she tried to calm the creature down, it kept on sniffing around the snow-covered path in a manner more nervous than curious. She didn't know what was bothering him, but his fear gradually extended to her and crept into her own heart as well.

The snow began falling again, and Kikyou hastened to return to her own village before the gentle snowfall intensified into a deadly blizzard. If she or Yukimaru got caught out in the open in a snowstorm, it will most likely mean a frosty death for them.

"Yukimaru, come here," Kikyou called to the white dog which was leaving tracks in the snowdrifts beside the road. He blended so well in the snow; she would have a hard time finding him if he strayed. The puppy, hearing his name called, turned to look back at her. His ears were flattened against his skull, and Kikyou realized that he was afraid. She walked towards the creature and took it in her arms. She felt its heart thumping like a thundering horse within its chest.

"What's the matter, Yukimaru?" she asked, patting the fur around his neck gently. "Why are you so afraid?"

The puppy looked up at her with frightened eyes, and a heart-moving bark left its throat as Kikyou held him close. Just then, she heard the sound of a child weeping. Frowning slightly, Kikyou put the dog down and warily followed the sound. Yukimaru began to bark incessantly.

"Hush a moment please," Kikyou whispered to the dog on her heels. "Let me listen."

To her surprise, the dog obeyed her orders. With great difficulty, she made her way up a snowdrift, deviating from the route to her village. The snow was bitterly cold, but she had to make sure her ears were not deceiving her. The snow dampened the forest sounds, and aside from the weeping, everything else was deadly silent.

Finally, when she had gone some distance, Kikyou caught sight of a little boy covered up to the waist in snow. He had his back to the miko, but Kikyou could not mistake the shuddering on his shoulders, whether out of cold or tears, or both, she didn't know. Concern showed in Kikyou's eyes at once, but she knew of youkai that could take on the form of little children to lure in unsuspecting victims. She must not lower her guard.

"Child, are you all right?" Kikyou called out from where she stood.

The little boy's shoulders stopped shaking upon hearing her voice.

"Could you come here?" Kikyou continued. "I could help you return home."

The little boy said nothing, but he gradually turned his head towards the priestess. Even though she stood a few paces away, Kikyou caught a clear sight of his blue-green eyes.

'_Those eyes!' _she thought in recognition. However, it was too late. Her world turned black, and she collapsed upon the piled-up snow to be engulfed by the inescapable nightmare of the disguised youkai.

* * *

**Review responses:**

Chaos Githzerai: Oh yeah, the spring scene! I could just imagine the look in Kikyou's face once she gets wind of the fact Sesshoumaru almost saw her in her birthday suit.  
Cold Kikyo: I'm so sorry it took so long to update! /grovels/  
Sonzai Taz: You'll see how Sesshoumaru will turn back into his humanoid form. XD  
MadeNew: I figured out I already had to make Sesshoumaru trust Kikyou or else...when will it happen?  
Soul of AquaBlue: Yup, Snowball, it is! :p Alas, I just hope I could finish this before my muse totally gives up on me.  
ninalee-chan: Kikyou, Kaede, and Sesshoumaru really make an interesting family, hehe. Sesshoumaru will remain stuck in that dog form for a couple of more chapters, and no, turning him back doesn't involve Kikyou kissing him just like what happened in the Frog Prince. XD  
gUILT-nA: It's fun writing adorable scenes, I agree.  
yukimarulover: I won't abandon this story, I won't, I won't! /cries/  
White Raven: /sigh/ I will try my best to finish this story, for your guys' sake. The SessKik fandom needs lots of love, I know...


End file.
